comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2016-08-08 - Beating up Men In Green Tights
It had been a relatively low key patrol for the group of Titans through San Francisco. That is until the wail of police sirens and SWAT teams being deployed had had whatever team members were available scrambling along on an intercept course. "HAIL HYDRA! HAIL GLORIOUS HYDRA!" And coming upon a firefight of dozens of green clad armored men opening fire on a scramble of police officers with energy weapons in the downtown area! "Seriously, it's like Hydra -wants- me mad at them." mutters Bullet over the team comms. She talks way too much, and usually way too fast. "I was on a -date- when the alarm went off. And he's cute too!" That said, she comes out of nowhere to dive tackle a cop out of the line of fire. In fact, she grabs him and carries him a block away in the blink of an eye, "Stay here officer Jorstad." she says, hoping she's not giving her own father enough time to recognize her voice or some such... then she flickers and is gone to race back onto the scene. "So... doubleteam? I go for guns and you guys go for shooters?" she asks as she hesitates.. she's learning to coordinate rather than just charging in it seems! The Titan known as Ravager was just beginning to get bored with the patrol, it had been such a quiet day. She was toting her shotgun for a change, and it wasn't just any ordinary shotgun either. It matched her costume and was loaded with sticky slime rounds. The impact causes them to explode with slimey bubble gum resembling mass! She pumps the gun from an overhanging ledge over the event and takes aim at a gunman's face. BOOM! Stickey and slimey mess wherever it hits! "I've been wanting to try this out for SO long!" Starfire is flying in as she's being redirected from having flown a patrol through the western states which were undergoing forest fires from droughts. STarfire is dive bombing then as she comes in, using a quick strafing run over with her starbolts then, more trying to make herself a target then as the energy bolts flew up and at her, several striking her en route to have her sizzling in pain then but doing her goal of getting the ground based team members cover. Speaking on the comm <> The Hydra soldiers are flying hard and flying thick. Their method of insertion has been noted - two huge looking drill tanks which literally dug their way out of the middle of the street and unloaded dozens of soldiers! So, nobody is replying to her request for teamwork. Bullet sighs and shrugs. Okay. We do this fast then... She bursts into hyper-accelerated motion and charges out from her cover position to strike at the nearest goon. Okay, the nearest six goons. She hits one, two, three, four, five.. and then as she is moving towards number six, she notices a fast moving thing coming towards number six. The sticky morass engulfs the guy and she barely stops in time, "Ew!" she cries out over the comm, "Ravager, is that you?!" she calls out loud and over comms. "Sticky gunk and running doesn't blend well! Plus, it'll mess up my costume!" But she's still moving, diving around energy weapon shots and dropping down with one gloved hand on the ground before bouncing back up and she skids to a stop when she sees the tanks, "You've -GOT- to be kidding me!" she calls out... as she's about to get zapped from behind since... she stopped. Ravager reports in to the flying princess after another gunshot,<> She dives from the ledge she's on to avoid return fire, she's splattered two of the Hydra goons with bubble gum goodness when she sees the costumed speedster caught in a morrass of her creation. Ravager giggles. Just giggles, she can't help herself. She doesn't ignore the situation though, almost by second nature she pops off another bubble gum blast at the goon about to zap Bullet and lets the gun dangle in favor of a sword not,"I'll...hehehehe...take care of... that...Oh god, you so totally zipped right into that..." There's a quick chime from STarfire <> Starfire is focused on trying to coordinate the two then over as she gets blasted over in the chest by two Hydra agents flying with jet packs as she grunts. <> Another hit she takes fro an energy beam belays this. One of the Hydra Agents that is going to try and swarm over towards the somewhat stuck Bullet mutters, "This is what we get for taking things from Paste Pot Pete." "Fliers?!" whines Bullet. "God, I hate fliers... I mean enemies that fly, not you Starfire, I totally didn't mean you. I -do- hate goop guns though, remind me to put those on my hate list..." rambles Bullet in speedy talk that I can't really type well. She pulls her right foot free and then her left, which sticks her right foot again, and she just groans, "I swear, I need to talk to someone about making me a suit that has packets of super solvent built in. Plus, It's like I have bubblegum on my goggles! I can't see much people!" she calls out as she stands there, moving super slow (For her)... She does however manage to lean and twist and duck and evade most of the fire that comes her way. After all, her reflexes are still in ultra speed mode. But one of the energy weapons strikes her and much of the goop is blasted off of her. She ends up lying on her back.. (yes, in the goop) and is stuck there as she mutters, "Ow. Yep. Definitely adding to my hate list." Ravager slips out he second sword and gets to work slapping away guns and leveling people with devastating Chuck Norris round house kicks. She turns her eye to the speedster and whines,"Seriously?! Laying down in a fight?! What's wrong with you!" Thankfully, the goop has a solvent. She's a whiz, she ain't gonna roll out with something she can't halfway fix. Reaching into her belt, she slips out a ball like a smoke pellet but when it strikes Bullet it showers with a fine mist that rapidly dissolves all the gum from and around her. There's a melee over in the midst of San Francisco. Two large Hydra drill tanks have burst forth out of the Earth and there's a large firefight over in the midst of the streets among the police, whatever Titans are available, and the seemingly endless hordes of Hydra agents blasting out from underground. Bullet and Ravager are 'bantering' as Bullet has been caught temporarily in a super strong glue that Ravager is helping her get out of, otherwise immensely amused. As Ravager goes to toss the solvent over at her, two of the Hydra goons go to try and charge over at her to try and hit her hard over with large electro-taser staves, trying to hit her then while she's focused on Bullet and bringing down the goop! For Bullet, as the glue starts to dissolve and she gets free, she sees another adversary rising up, a bulky looking set o heavy Hydra power armor, a creaky unit standing more than three meters tall advancing into the middle of the battlefield! And Koriand'r is flying up in midair, engaging multiple Hydra agents with jet packs, having to fly deensively and having taken several energy blasts <> Rolling her eyes at Ravager's jest, Bullet just snorts, "Laugh if up fuzzball.." she says, in her best Han Solo impression. But as soon as the solvent starts working, she's up and moving once more. "Careful! You're about to have a shocking experience!" She announces to Ravager before she superspeeds up between the two taser users and grabs their weapons... forcing them towards each other instead of Ravager. "And now you owe me two." she offers before she turns and runs... and ends up bouncing off of the powersuit because despite her superfast perceptions.. she missed it entirely in her laughing at her own joke to Ravager. She bounces off and looks up, reaching up and rubbing her nose, "My nofe!" she calls out... leaping aside as one of the armor suit's arms comes down to try to smash her. Ravager groans at speedster's antics, lowering her head as she shakes it quietly for a moment before running up to engage the metal monster. She flips her blades upside down in her grasp as she makes to maneuver behind it! "You telling me to watch out, then doing something like that..." Quips Rose as she leaps into the air to try to jump onto the power armor's back and start scrambling about in finding weaknesses to stab! Like Father like son. Damian made a habit of nosing into things that didnt really have anything to do with him. Like listening to Dicks Titans radio. So with the help of a Zeta teleport here he was in San Francisco dealing with those other world Kobra knock-offs. Crouched on a building Damian, ahem, Batwing, watches the battle with a critical eye. "Titans, this is Batwing. Whos in command I am here to assist," he says as he steps out from behind a rooftop air vent and throws a cluster of batarangs into the passing jet-pack troopers. They explode with pops of light and noise hopefully disorienting the fliers! Starfire calls out along her comm <> Starfire is on the defensive now, being swarmed by fliers. <> Batwing's cheeks might puff out at that at being told he can give orders to the other TItans on the ground then! As Rose goes to leap up and over to whack hard over on the power armor, she slashes, stabs, and shoots over at it. The suit is old, bulky, and relatively slow but extremely durable. Hacking it to bits, even going for joints, will be extremely hard and take awhile. But it's also slow enough to not be able to effectively throw her off or target her, even as a pair of large rocket launchers on the back swing up, getting ready to pepper the battlefield with missiles! Another one is going to smash over at Bullet, it moving in literal slow motion compared to her. Swinging, a clean miss, it's other arm twirls up and over, the hand retracting to turn over into a large beam blaster then, if not stopped going to try and blast at her with a nearly continuous plasma beam! A nearly continuous plasma beam, from a gun that is moving super duper slow. Bullet just shakes her head, reaches up and knocks on the faceplate.. HARD. "Hey stupid! You're too slow!" She announces before she dashes around behind the slow motion moving arm and she yanks the power cables out of the back of the cannon just before the pilot tries to fire. Then she's back up front and says, "Are we learning yet?" And then.. she hears Starfire give Batwing permission to give orders... "Hey, who's Batwing, and why haven't I seen him around the tower, and why are we... oh skip it." Ravager makes fun of the pilot with a mock panic face as she slo mos in her impression of Ben Stein while avoiding its mechanical thrashing,"Oooh nooo, it is go-eeng to get me, what ev-er shall I do?" Then comes the plasma beam, this could be an opportunity! First thing's first, she slips away one of her swords so she can shoot the missile launch tube, hopefully gacking it up. When Bullet handles the cannon things change yet again, but this time it earns a grin. She hits herself with a spray version of solvent, certain that some got on to her as she bounds off of the machine where she whistles loudly,"Hey rust bucket, over here! I got something for ya!" A slash of a grin crosses Batwing's lips. //Finally// some respect. << Roger Starfire >> he replies and his head swivels to look at the bulky armour raise it's rocket launchers. "I am the one giving orders," Batwing replies to the question. "Priority one, those missiles. Then we take out the suit," he says. "Ideas, team?" he asks as he pulls out the grapple gun and swings towards the back of the armour throwing a mini-explosive at the missiles. It was a long shot, but maybe it'd stop them... Up in the sky, Starfire is focused on engaging the fliers then, flying defensively. She wants to keep their attention over on her then rather than letting them be able to disengage and continuously strafe her teammates on the ground. So she keeps on taking hits, firing out quick starbolts, and trying to make sure that enough of them cannot blast along the ground to try and pin her friends. Ravager bounces along the op over of the first heavy power armor, sparks flying over as her sword is able to slash over into the launch tube, short circuiting it as some of the warheads within it detonate, blasting it clean off the shoulder as the other one goes off, trying to blanket the area over! And Bullet is able to weave around then and yank off part of the cable, and the hand literally seizes over in place, stuck beneath the elbow as she just jacked off the main power booster then, leaving it as little more than a flailing limb! The last of the rocket launchers is going up and over to try and blast and blanket the area, and it's a race as to whether it can fire off then before Batwing's thrown Bat-Explosive-Rang can incapacitate it before it can shoot, even as dozens o more Hydra agents try and blast over at the heroes with weapons! Ravager levels her shotgun loaded up sticky-gum-mess shells on the head of the mech and fires off a round to try blinding the machine before firing off a second at the missile launcher, hoping to clog the tubes. This was her plan in getting its attention! She takes a couple zaps to the back, her attention having been snagged by the looming bot. That isn't good as she's bowled over, she manages to return a shot though with her non lethal gum shells. She'll try to take cover behind the robot! The batarang explodes as the missiles launch, one tube is destroyed another gums up with Ravagers shell a foot or two from the launche a fourth though streaks skyward. << Starfire. One missile headed you- >> Batwing is cut off as a Hydra laser beam cuts his bat rope sending him into the ground in a roll. "Oof," he says as he hits, shoulder stinging, and rolls into cover behind a car. "Where do these guys come from?" he mutters as the fire eats away at the car he's sought cover behind. << Team what are your abilities? My preference is to engage at close range. >> The warning from Damian is a bit too late, as Koriand'r is focused over on trying to engage the other Hydra fliers then, right as the beam cuts up and over to her stomach. She grunts, the full power of the blast hitting her and sending her flying through a building. ANother pair of the jet pack boosted Hydra agents go down to try and strafe towards the heroes on the ground, even as Bullet zig zags and evades, drawing some fire from them and other Hydra troopers on the ground! Ravager's quick blast blinds the machine (or at least the operator). Both of it's rocket launchers are disabled, and the other Hydra power armor has one functioning launcher and a disabled arm blaster then as the un-blinded armor flails, trying to draw a bead to further blast at Damian as the disorganized troopers try to rally and pepper the heroes over with energy bursts! "Capabilities? Fast and strong!" offers Bullet as she dodges around another flailing arm. "And these things are so slow!" She reaches up and rips the plasma cannon that is now useless off of the arm of the one she was fighting, and turns to try to hurl it at one of the fliers. Then she turns and goes for a full speed shoulder ram into the one that had all the goop on it, "I still hate that goop!" She calls out. Ravager answers as she darts out and towards the other armor, meaning to apply to it what she learned on the first one! <> She snaps off a couple shots at the pursuing troopers before dropping the gun to its sling again to slip out her other blade! Yet again she flips onto the armor's back to cause what damage with her swords she can, Rose isn't going to let Damian handle things on his own. "Tt. Naturally, this is Nightwing's team," Batwing says in reply to the quippy responses. "Very well. Let us close and deal with the enemy." He doesn't notice almost being blasted to bits by the cannon that is now being thrown at one of the fliers. He just jumps over the car he was hiding on, tucks and rolls before, coming up. Seeing Ravager on the armor's back, he tosses her the last of his exploding Batarangs. "Red button. 5 second countdown." He figured Ravager could do something with that where she was to finally take the armor out of the fight. Bullet goes to ram over into the functioning power armor limb then with a powerful slam and race then, and it's essentially twisting it beyond the capability of what it can take. The limb still held up in the goop, it is twisted then over to the side and yanked up, the sudden inertia of the goop holding the limb partially pinned as the servos and the shove and almost judo toss from Bullet go to end up yanking the limb almost clean off! Ravager is able to quickly pick off a couple of the troopers, sending the remainder scattering then as her quick shots act as suppression, and sh goes to charge in over at the armor again, blades slashing then and going up and over to hit at it and aiming for the joints, weak points, and damaged sections, using it's slowness and bulkiness to void counterattacks as Damian goes to setup over for the tossed batarangs which pepper the holes over in it that had already been weakened. With a loud whine and roan, the armor falls to it's knees, overloading and sizzling as it goes to emergency shutdown! Ravager indeed can do something with the batarang tossed up to her. She follows his instructions, bringing the machine down in quick order. Jumping over and off of it, she shoots the cockpit with her last gumball shell to blind it in case it somehow gets back up before switching back to two sword action. Ravager sings as she goes after the troopers, halfway watching Starfire while closing in case she needs a hand,"Everyone loves a slinky, you gotta have a slinky, GO SLINKY GO!! I'm totally beating my record when we get back!" Ravager's picking off of Hydra goons and the sight of Bullet ripping parts off the power armour, keeps Damian's reckless charge covered. He sprints up the hood of a car and throws a handful of smoke pellets into the group to cover the last few feet of his attack. "What are you even talking about?" he asks Ravager as he jumps off the car to land both feet into the chest of a goon. The goon flies back and Batwing springs away drawing his (blunted) sword. "Let's get them," he says to the team. Now it's just the remainder of the goons then facing the two very enraged expert assassins then in close quarters. Their heavy power armor units are incapacitated, and Bullet is currently literally dissassembling them limb from limb. Starfire has had a chance to recover with batarangs having taken out more jet packs, and is dealing with the remainder of the fliers. So there are roughly a dozen petrified remaining Hydra troopers holding up weapons and trying to engage the pair of ninjas inc lose quarters. This cant end well. For them. "I have to ask.." begins Bullet as she blurs into a pushed total superspeed mode. "Do bad guys know they are -bad- guys?" She asks this as she reaches up, rips the left arm off of the powersuit, but she's actually careful that the pilot's arm doesn't come -with- it. She tosses that aside, and then she goes crazy. For normal eyes, she'll appear to be in four or five places at once... and when she stops.. she's breathing heavily and the pilot stands there... the suit disassembled all around him. "Hi!" she says to him as she flicks a finger into his forehead and stuns him to the ground. Ravager sings while she maneuvers in a blur, shattering kneecaps and generally Hydra peoples,"SLINKY, SLINKY! Fun for a girl and a boy! You don't know about slinky! Omergawd..." She firmly applies her foot to the side of a trooper's head to send him flopping head over heels,"It's a magical spring that goes forever just like that! End over end magically, a walking spring!" She giggles until the trooper comes to a halt against a wall, then she screams,"YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO STOP! You don't get to be slinky anymore..." She takes a whack to the side of her head then thats blunted by her hood and earns a growl. Rose starts grabbing, taking hold of the trooper that grabbed her as she abandons martial arts to use the guy bodily as a club on his fellows for the duration of the fight. They say in ancient times that the most casualties happened when one side of a battle broke. It was definitely the case today. The fight has fled from the Hydra troopers making them easy prey for Batwing, his blunt sword busting kneecaps, and leaving goons unconscious as he scythes through them. Though that's not what's on his mind. "Are you insane?" he asks Rose point blank. "And what does as Slinky have to do with any of this?" Though she's totally right, he has no idea what one is. Apparently they weren't on the League of Assassins approved toy list. Starfire floats on down then as the remainder of the Hydra troopers are mostly disabled, scattered, incapacitated, and surrendering as she fires a few more energy bolts, dipping her head over at the others, "Thank you very much for your aid, friend Batwing. You came to us in our hour of need to help save others." She offers so sweetly, "Would you care then to make your association with the Titans then of something of a more formal note then? Pretty of pleases!" Turning on the Starfire-cuteness. Batwing is surprised by the sudden offer to join the team, but does his best not to show it. He calmly puts his sword away. "I will need to discuss it with Batman, but I am amenable," he says by way of guarded acceptance. "Is there a time limit to accept this offer?" he asks. Starfire shakes her hair lightly, "Not at all. It is always open. You can take as much time as you would wish with it to consider." She glances over to Bullet and Ravager, "You both performed well, but we did not operate effectively together. That is my fault,for I was not able to properly give instructions in the midst of battle. I would.. Encourage you both in the future to try and train together and wrok together in the field." Even as Bullet zips off.